


Blood on the Petals

by SunriseUtopian



Series: Blood on the Petals [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Almost everyone dies, Alot of character death, Death very awful deaths, F/M, POV First Person, Role Reversal, Senpia is disillusioned, Senpia is very manipulative, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere-chan is a high functioning sociopath, Yandere-chan is very possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseUtopian/pseuds/SunriseUtopian
Summary: I should have known. I should have listened. I should have stopped it. I should have known. I should have. I should have.I should have. No...He should have known better.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a new experience....
> 
> So, hopefully you read the tags and know what you are getting into. Because this will (hopefully) be the only time I use an authors note.
> 
> That being said this is going to be a dark fic where Yandere-chan discovers all of the horrible gut wrenching emotions before she finds a few good ones before it all gets ripped from her. This is a story where the 'happy ending' doesn't exist. 
> 
> Anyways, I do not own any of the game or characters  
> and I take a very liberal use of artistic interpretation. I sincerely hope you all enjoy this fic. And reviews are always appreciated.

I should have known.

When the week started it was painfully monochromatic: Wake up to an alarm, get out of bed, do the morning routine, and go to school. It was the same everyday.

 **I**  should have known.

Before the week started, my mother announced with an exuberant smile that she (mother dearest), and Dad would be going to America for their anniversary. Dad smiled at me though his eyes were shifting nervously to mother. As she talked about how nice it would be if I brought home a  _Senpia._

Dad's hands shook as he dropped a ceramic bowl he was putting away. It hit the kitchen tile with a shrill  _crack_. Mother rushed to him face concerned, he was hyperventilating eyes unfocused and flinching at any movement I made.

Mother brought him to their room were all I could hear was a whimper of a promise, then silence. When she came back, I was finishing cleaning the broken ceramic mosaic off of the floor. She called me over, to the living room. When I asked how Dad was doing, she waved her hand dismissively stating that he was having a relapse and that I shouldn't be worried.

Instead asking if I had any dreams about a future senpia. I nodded wanting this conversation over with, Mother gave me a brilliant smile and told me that she modified the basement to give me and my senpia some privacy. I nodded not quite understanding why I would want to use the basement, when I have a bed.

Mother continued talking which I was only paying half attention to because Dad quietly walked out of the bedroom carrying cassette tapes and a cassette player down into the basement. His eyes caught mine and flickered to Mother. I looked back to Mother and begrudgingly asked her how she knew Dad was the one. She flushed with pleasure and beamed at me, talking about how we were really so lucky that we find our destined other halves through dreams that should never be ignored. Dad snuck back upstairs and shut their bedroom door softly.

It wasn't until they left, that Dad hugged me close. Pressing a piece of paper into my hands, as he whispered six words against the top of my head quiet enough so that I was the only one that heard.

We separated from each other as Mother sauntered out hand bag in place as she locked arms with Dad, throwing a wink at me before getting into the cab that was taking them to the airport. I waved them off before turning and heading inside the now empty house. Dad's words still echoing in my head, as I read the note.

‘Go into the basement and listen to those tapes.’

My hands began to sweat nervously as I walked down into the basement. The stairs creaked and groaned as I clutched the railing while descending into the pitch darkness. Walking into the middle of the room I pulled the cord, casting light into the soundproofed room. Backing up against the wall my hand covered my mouth sitting in the middle of the room was a chair that had leather straps bound to it across the arms and front legs. Sitting innocently was the tape recorder and tapes. Dad's words making more and more sense.

‘Please, don't be like your Mother.’

 **I should** have known.

When the week began, I was still mulling over my Mother. I would smile and laugh with the social butterflies, I would read in the quiet sanctuary of the occult club and I would help out my friends when they would need it. Mother wouldn't have approved, but I like to think Dad would have.

Monday was turning out to be a normal day, only it didn't end that way. Walking to my locker I stumbled over the science clubs cleaning robot. Falling forward I grabbed onto the closest object, who happened to be wearing the male uniform. In all of the romantic movies I've been forced to watch the klutzy falling wasn't as romantic in action. Especially if you weren't actually caught.

I went down and my ‘savior’ did too. His arm cushioned my head from the fall and we stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. He was frailer than I thought. With dark hair and darker eyes, contrasted against pale skin. He had a nervous disposition as he stuttered out an apology, barely making eye contact. I smiled and assured him that I was the one who tripped so it was my fault. He smiled a little and introduced himself as Yamado Taro and that it was nice to meet me. He’ll change his mind, hopefully.

I nodded and returned the sentiment giving my name before excusing myself before heading to my locker. In my peripheral I noticed how Taro-senpia shuffled around looking so very indecisive, pacing against the line of lockers. I didn't think too much about it seeing as I was heading to the occult club, to enjoy the quiet calm of demon summoning.

After the latest failed attempt to summon a hellfire monstrosity, I stayed after to talk with Shin. As we walked to the lockers together and I felt eyes boring into the back of my skull. I waved good-bye to Shin and headed over to Kokona and Saki who waved eagerly at me. The sensation of someone watching me intensified, I turned my head to look but there was no one. Kokona looked at me worriedly before I smiled and asked how things were with her.

**I should have known.**


	2. I should have Listened

I should have listened.

 

Blood. There was so much blood spilling out from under the door and into the hallway of the school. I opened the door to the occult club and when I entered into the room the lifeless eyes of my friends gazed up at me as I staggered back. The occult club members strewed across the elaborate summoning circle, the ceremonial knife wedged into Chojo’s skull. Blood dried and crusted, and my hands began to shake as tremors wracked my frame. 

 

My club members brutalized and murdered with our own ritual knife, that should have been planted firmly in the skeletal skull on the ceremonial table. I narrowed my eyes at the bodies, there was something not quite right going on. 

 

Why was Chojo the only one who looked barely recognizable, bruises and so many  _ many _ stab wounds, where the girls only had their throats slit? Was it rage? If so whose anger did Chojo incite? Why was there only five bodies?

 

Which led me to the more important question; where was Shin? 

 

My jaw clenched and my fingernails embedded half crescent moon shapes into the palm of my hand. Breathing harshly through my nose, I spun on the balls of my feet and headed towards the door. 

 

Someone just crossed a line I didn't even know existed, this feeling of…..

 

Contempt and hatred rolled into one overwhelming vortex. The occult club was **mine**. The club members were **mine**. And now they're gone, no more summoning demons, no more quiet readings before class, no more philosophical discussions to pass the time. Nothing. 

 

Briskly walking I don't even pause as my phone started to vibrate. I fished it out of my skirt pocket to find an unknown number. 

 

_ Stumbling across a murder scene of your ‘friends’ and you get angry. Aren't you a mold breaker. I wonder what your Mother would think of you.  _

 

I stared incredulously at the message, I stopped at the landing between the first and second floors. My phone gave an ominous buzz again.

 

_ I mean shouldn't you be stalking some poor upperclassmen in hopes of being noticed? After all you know what they say, ‘Like Mother like Daughter’.  _

 

What the actual fuck? 

 

**Who are you.**

 

It wasn't a question, it most definitely was not a question. But whoever this person is they know about my Mother. And that is more than a little unsettling, if they know how many other people know?

 

_ I'm called Info-chan. I'm sure you’ve heard of me, I’ve been hearing a lot about you.  _

 

I leaned against the wall of the stairwell, thoughts swirling around in my head. I could wait this Info-chan out, or I could play her game. Either way I'll be waiting, perhaps I could get her to help me deal with this usurper.  

 

_ I can give you information about the killings. Perhaps I'll even tip you off as to when they might occur; it would be interesting if the Kohia became the Senpai. If you want my help, then you’ll need to text me panty shots of some of your classmates.  _

 

**I should** have listened.

 

I stifled a shudder of revulsion at the thought of a Senpai. That brings uncomfortable similarities between myself and my Mother. 

 

**You’re disgusting.**

 

_ And you’re desperate. Desperation isn't a good look for you Aishi-san.  _

 

I had the impression that this Info-chan viewed the students as just pieces on a chess board waiting to be moved. 

 

Dad always said that life was like chess, you just have to be the player in order to win. Game pieces don't win, the players win.

 

**Fine. I'll play your game, I always win at these games and this time will be no different.**

 

There was no immediate reply. So in the silence I made my way towards the guidance counselor's office, looking appropriately shaken and scared. I told her about the occult club my breath hitching and moisture gathering in my eyes. I looked away and covered my mouth. Shoulders shaking as the teacher bolted from her chair and rushed out of the room. 

 

I didn't notice that my phone had gotten a new message as I walked out of the guidance counselor's office. The bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch, and was accompanied with the arrival of the police, and the forensic specialist. 

 

_ What makes you think you're a player? _

 

**I should have** listened.

 

The police questioned me and Shin extensively on where we were during the day. I was with the social butterflies, exchanging pleasantries and talking about something or another before school. Then when the bell rang I headed to class with Kokona and Saki it was a usual day until I headed to my club meeting. 

 

The officer looked at me with sympathetic gazes, as I remembered the vibrant burgundy spilling out from the pentagram. And the empty eyes of my club mates wide in post mortem fear. The pungent air saturating the room, hand prints from where one of them tried to crawl away from their attacker. 

 

I heard a commotion coming from one of the class rooms. I turned to see Shin being led out hands behind his back as he frantically shook his head, his eyes locking onto mine. 

 

“It wasn't me Ayano! You have to believe me!”, My lips thinned as my eyebrows furrowed in thought. The guidance counselor form moved in front of me, as I wrapped my arms around me in a facsimile of an embrace. My heart pounding in my chest while my nails dug crescent moons into the skin of my arms. 

 

“Ayano!”  

 

_ Ba-thump _

 

_ “ _ Ayano! Please!”

 

_ Ba-thump _

 

_ “ _ It wasn't me!”

 

_ What makes you think you're a player. _

  
**I should have listened.**


	3. Taro Introlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Brief introlude to Senpia's mind. And just how royally screwed the rest of the student body really is.

**_My darling, I forgive you._ **

 

The day had been mind numbingly normal. Be a good brother, be a model student, be a good boy, be sure to be courteous. 

 

It was all so very boring; the mundane, grey world that embodied my life. The unyielding nothingness that embraced my being. School was just yet another part of this mundane colorless existence. It was always the same, day in-day out, then it all changed. The day I saw  **her** . 

 

She was an exotic, sophisticated,  _ enchanting _ mural surrounded by blank, dull,  _ meaningless _ canvases. The patience she showed those soul-sucking parasites that begged for her attention, the way she combatted the unnerving reputation of the occult club with benevolent understanding. 

 

I felt this rush of warmth, this feeling of completion whenever I saw her. I needed to find a way that would have us meet, and it had to be perfect. My mind swirled with anticipation of our inevitable meeting, perhaps in front of the school. Or maybe in the library she does have a studious streak.

 

**_My Darling._ **

 

I was so completely taken with my thoughts that I was barely able to catch  **her.**

 

Soft, delicate curves pressed flush against me as we tumbled backwards. I clutched her to my chest as gravity slammed us into the unforgiving linoleum. One of her hands grasped onto the sleeve of my shirt the other onto my cream vest. 

 

My heart was pounding and -oh don't shift like  _ that, _ my love- my mouth went dry as she peaked dazed blue eyes from under her ebony bangs. Her hand clenching my vest tightened briefly before she let go. Oh, I know that these feeling are new to you my dove, but don't worry I will guide you through the tumultuous feelings.  

 

I felt my throat close as I stared at her, my mind blank as I finally had her attention and I didn't even know what to say! I blurted out the first phrase to come to mind, as the memory of her pressed thigh to chest against me came rushing back. Her soft puffs of breath against my neck, her legs entangled with mine. 

 

**_I_ **

 

Heat creeped up my neck as I felt myself flush as I wondered what she would taste like; how she would look under the falling cherry blossoms behind the school.  

 

“S-sorry!” 

 

She, my angel, smiled reassuringly at me and confessed that it was her fault, for not looking were she was going. Ah, my absentminded love; so focussed, so diligent. 

 

I gave her my name with a nervous smile, I hope she doesn't how fast my heart beats around her. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to you Yamado-senpai. I'm Aishi Ayano, I hope we see more of each other.”

 

This was the perfect meeting.

 

**_Forgive_ **

 

I was grabbing my books for my next class, when my phone buzzed. 

 

_ Stalking some underclassman, aren't you the very embodiment of what it means to be a gentleman. _

 

I stared at my phone, eyebrow furrowed in thought. I’m not stalking Ayano-chan, -I suppressed a shiver of delight at  _ finally  _ knowing her name- I'm protecting her virtue. 

 

**Why do you care?**

 

The next reply was instantaneous. 

 

_ I'm curious, for the most part.  _

 

I looked up in time to see two classmates of mine receive the most adoring exasperated expression from my lovely Ayano-chan. One of them was walking close enough that their hands almost touched. The other was talking as he walked backwards hands making exaggerated movements to emphasize a point being made. The gentle expression directed at both of those insects almost made me ill. 

 

**_You._ **

 

Ayano-chan should be looking at  _ me  _ that way, not at some scene kid who greatest aspiration in life is to summon a demon. How could she?! 

 

_ Aishi-san is going to be confessed to on Friday at the cherry blossom tree behind the school. I can give you more information and provide assistance, if you get me panty shots.  _

 

How dare she! Ayano who I would have done anything for! She just threw me away, and I… 

 

I...

 

I think I love her even more now my sly, devilish minx. She is so intuitive that she saw how I was so very bored with the normality of our school day and created a game for us. 

 

Oh my love, if you wanted a chase you could have asked you silly thing. Now I know better though: you wanted a husband who is clever enough to isolate you, strong enough to fight for you, and resilient enough to withstand your cunning marvelous game. 

 

And I know just the place to start. I felt the beginnings of a grin stretch across my face as my desire to prove myself coursed through me. 

 

I would hate to have to keep my beloved waiting.

 

**_My Darling, I forgive you._ **


	4. Ayano

_ Journal Entry #1  _

 

_     I honestly feel like this is ultimately a waste of my time. My friends are dead, murdered by the vice-president of my club, (how weird is that?), who was also one of my closest friends. But the guidance counselor in her infinite (subjective) wisdom suggested that I find ‘peace’ and ‘closure’ with this unfortunate occasion. What. The. Actual. Fuck. My friends died. Like in actual death, not death-is-a-revolving-door-and-thus-is-meaningless. They haven't even been buried yet!  _

_       I can't get what Shin said out of my head. “It wasn't me!”; was it the rambling of a lunatic who actually committed the crime (doubtful, Shin hated confrontation and avoided it at all costs, If he was going to murder someone I would have thought he would have chosen a method a bit more… discreet like poison, social sabotage was never going to be his forte, so that's out.) or is Shin actually innocent and is just paying for someone else's lack of restraint?  _

_      Whoever it was they were sloppy, or just really smart. (We are so screwed if it's someone methodically murdering people ‘til there is no one left). I mean if it was me framing someone for murder, I would join the drama club… because of the shoulder length gloves. And that way all I would have to do is use the object that, for lack of a better word, my rival has touched. And bam! My rival takes the fall for me.  _

_      I mean I could be wrong and it could really be Shin, and I’m in one of the five stages of grief (denial). Or maybe someone else killed my club members and is still wandering around.  _

_      Maybe I should just avoid the drama club for a bit.  _

_ -A.A.  _

 

I closed my journal and fell against the pillows of my bed. I set it on the nightstand by my bed as I stared at the ceiling to help calm my turbulent thoughts. Why was I the only one who Shin or mystery guest, didn’t kill?  Was it timing, I just so happened to stay late and talk to Saki and Kokona, so thus I wasn't killed?

 

I turned to my side staring at the shrine that my mother had built for me. My jaw clenched as my stomach rolled over itself: again and again and again. With bile rising up scorching a path through my body, I jolted up grabbing the closest object I could and I threw it with as much force that I could. Watching my bedside lamp collide with a solid  **_crack_ ** , and seeing it break the shrine for my ‘Senpai’. Well, I definitely took more satisfaction from the destruction of a symbol of my mother's insanity, than I probably should have. But so worth it. 

 

I looked at my phone as it buzzed with a group message with both Kokona and Saki. 

 

**Kokona & Saki: hey Yan-chan how are you holding up? **

 

_ Me: been better. I don't think I’ve gotten over the shock.  _

 

 **Saki: do u want us 2 come over?** **U r by urself in that house rite?**

 

**Kokona: say the word and we'll be rite there.**

 

_ Me: its like 3 A.m. guys  _

 

**Kokona: that's not a no.**

 

**Saki: Yan-chan I don't think you should be alone rite now.**

 

**Kokona: and I don't want to be alone rite now either. I'm freaking myself out and I could use your pragmatism.**

 

_ Me: alright, I guess I'll see you guys soon. _

 

Not even two minutes later and I hear the doorbell ring. Well, at least they're dedicated. I stood from the bed and made my way to the front door when I noticed the curtains in the kitchen gently rustling in the night breeze. I paused, I didn't open that window when I left for school and I am positive that I didn't open it when I came home. 

 

Straining my ears I tried to hear if there was anyone in my house. Fist clenching I moved to the kitchen, the silence broken by the soft rustle of fabric against the windowsill. I grabbed the first knife from the rack as the hairs stood up on the back of my neck.  

 

I looked at my shadow casting itself across the floor and partially onto the counters. I screwed my eyes shut when more rustling of fabric came from behind me. I could feel my heart pounding away in the confines of my chest, almost as if it beat fast enough it could break free and run away. I turned my knife poised to strike, only to see a vacant space that hasn't been occupied. My heart nearly stopped dead, when my doorbell rang again this time accompanied by the buzzing of my phone. 

 

“Yan-chan? Are you there? It's Saki and Kokona?” 

 

I set the knife back and braced my hands against the counter. My breath escaping in shaky gasps of air. It's been a long day, and I’ve just been paranoid. There is no one in my house.

 

“Yeah, I'll be right there!” 

 

When I opened the front door I was enveloped into a hug from two sets of arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes, not saying anything just being. When we pulled back Kokona smiled at me and linked arms with me as Saki linked herself to my other.  

 

We made ourselves comfortable on the long couch in front of the television a bowl of popcorn settled in my lap, as we talked about asinine topics and giggled at each other's jokes. 

 

“Do you guys really think Shin actually, you know…” Saki trailed off in the end of her question, biting her lip and looking nervously at me and Kokona. 

 

“The police said that Shin’s fingerprints and DNA were on the weapon. So, I guess?” Then they both turned to me, sharing a worried glance between themselves. Apparently it was my turn to share.

 

“I don't know. It could have very well have been Shin-senpai but it could have been someone else.” 

 

Saki grasped my hand her fingers lacing through mine. And Kokona looking contemplative, gave me an encouraging nod. 

 

“It could have been someone from the drama club.” 

 

Saki nodded her head, when I gave her a curious look she rolled her eyes and bumped shoulders with me. 

 

“Just because I'm a social butterfly doesn't mean I don't notice things. If I wanted to frame someone the drama club is the club that I would choose too.” 

 

Kokona smiled and nodded as if coming to a realization. “Yeah! Hey, don't all drama club members get elbow length gloves as part of some standard club uniform?” 

 

“That’s convenient, don't they also let anyone who's in their club use one of their masks too?”

 

Saki groaned resting her head against my left shoulder as Kokona slumped against my right. Well at least three of us are on the same page. 

 

Kokona broke the tense silence as she hugged my right arm to her. “I’m sorry about Shin-senpai, I know that you liked him.” 

 

I must have looked shocked because Kokona snickered at me a little. “I may not be novice detectives like you and Saki, but people I understand. You liked him, and he liked you. I may have found the occult club to be creepy but he was cute, and I don't think I’ve seen you smile at anyone the way you smiled at him.”

 

Before I could interrupt she cut back in. “Besides I don't think Shin-senpai even had a motive. I mean he was vice-president of your club, he hung out with a doting kohai. All he had to do is ask you out and you probably would have said yes.” 

 

I felt my lips quirk up into a smile, “Yeah, I probably would have.” I gained two very certain nods before I continued; “can you two do me a favor? And maybe avoid the drama club. If Shin-senpai was actually framed I don't want you two caught in the crossfire.” 

 

Kokona’s lips thinned into a straight line her amethyst eyes hardened before solidly shaking her head at me, rejecting the idea. “You helped my father get out of debt with the Ronshaku loan sharks. You not telling us everything either, but I'll say this; You are not doing this alone. Saki and I, we’re here for you because you are our friend. I don't know how else to convey that to you. You are stuck with us.”

 

Saki grinned at me and nodded towards Kokona, “She's right you know. Granted what you did to Musume was harsh; but her father wouldn’t have stopped if you hadn't. And I think that the whole school is stuck in the crossfire of whatever psychopath’s game we are playing. I just think we should even the playing field a bit.” 

 

We all looked at each other eyes serious and faces set with grim determination. Before we shared secret smiles with each other. 

 

“So, who's up for joining the photography club?”


	5. I Should have Stopped It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go south pretty quick.

**I** should have stopped it.

 

The atmosphere of the school had apparently reached a tipping point over night. With the occult club “ _disbanded_ ”, the rest of the student body decided to pick up the proverbial slack and started off the school day with a vague sense of unease that evolved into unrelenting hysteria by the end of the day. It didn't help that when I was walking from the gymnasium to my locker, with Saki and Kokona shooting love sick glances at each other, that there were two more dead bodies.

 

Or more accurately two bodies in the middle of doing their best falling rock impression. There was a solid _thunk, and squish_ as the two bodies hit the pavement. Jerking my head up to the roof I saw the shadow of someone disappearing around the corner. Who the fuck was that?

 

Saki, bless her with eternal happiness, had her camera out and was snapping away evidence as Kokona and I raced to the guidance counselor office. Passing Yamado-senpai along the hallway, our eyes met and his face lit up as blood rushed to his cheeks before he averted his gaze staring at a particularly interesting spot on the linoleum floors. What's his problem? Whatever I have other things to deal with.

 

The guidance counselor was predictably concerned and promptly called the police, _again._

 

 **I should** have stopped it.

 

While we were waiting in the Guidance Counselor's office, we heard a shrill shriek coming from outside the window. We watched in muted horror as a girl with a brilliant red demon mask stabbed another student. There was soft blue hair being matted with blood as hands desperately tried to stop the bleeding. The ginning sharp toothed smile turned to us, as the knife she used slit the struggling students throat. Deep enough that you could see bits of bone where the spine should be.

 

Locking eyes with the man, I glared at her while Kokona grabbed my hand in a fierce grip. I raised my chin and my eyebrow at the masked asshole. Lips curling into a sneer, as I challenged her.

 

_I will fucking murder you, asshole. And I will take my sweet sweet time._

 

I broke eye contact first to regard Kokona, pursing my lips together I squeezed her hand back. Dragging her attention back to me. I whispered in hushed tones so the adults couldn't hear. “You need to find Saki. Go now, since the guidance counselor is distracted.”

 

Kokona looked ready to argue before noticing the look I gave her, and gave a jerky nod of assent. She squeezed my hand once more, before sneaking out of the room.

 

Saki you better be safe.

 

 **I should have** stopped it.

 

When the police arrived at the school, (seriously, what took them so fucking long?), they immediately began questioning students.

 

Saki was apparently in the photo lab developing the film. She and Kokona refused to let go of each other's hands and shared meaningful looks with each other. I’m glad, they deserve to be happy. I felt myself grin as they looked at each other.

 

Then the inspector told the student body something he really shouldn't have, if he didn't want to cause a widespread panic.

 

“Shin Higaku has recently escaped from one of our holding cells.”

 

I groaned.

 

Saki groaned.

 

Kokona groaned.

 

And then the shrill screaming started as well as the yelling accusations. What the actual fuck is he thinking? Does your brain just stop working one you are past the age twenty-five?

 

I buried my head in my hands, as Kokona and Saki rubbed soothing circles on my back. I gave a grateful smile to them, before I felt the sensation of eyes boring into my back. Turning my head to look behind me, I just saw the entrance to the auditorium, glancing around the room I saw Yamado-senpai staring intently at the inspector.

 

His eyes narrowed into slits and his nostrils flaring with each breath. His gloved hands clenched into fists as his teeth gnashed together, the veins along his neck bulging with the strain. His younger sister sitting beside him looking just as irritated.

 

That's really weird. Do they know Shin didn't commit those crimes? Or are they irritated with the general incompetence? Either way, I locked eyes with Yamado-senpai’s sister and she gave me the creepiest grin I had ever seen. I gave an answering quirk of my lips.

 

Challenge accepted.

 

 **I should have stopped** it.

 

In hindsight that probably was a very, _very_ stupid thing for me to do.  Especially when I got home from school on that horrific day. I had a note and a present sitting on my doorstep.

 

The present was wrapped in purple wrapping paper with a white and green bow attached to it. I narrowed my eyes at it, feeling that this was going to be deeply ironic and more than horrifying.

 

Picking up the box, and sending a quick text to Saki and Kokona, I walked into my house, if I was getting random gifts from weird Anonymous people I was opening it in my house where I could be murderous without scaring the public.

 

I read the note first, my hands trembling as I felt my stomach drop. I tore open the purple package and fished out the VCR recording from the colored tissue paper. Grabbing it I raced over to my entertainment system and played the tape.

 

My stomach rolling with nerves, as my palms grew sweaty, and my heart thundered in my chest. The video was devoid of sound but the visuals, oh god.On the screen was Saki and Kokona both strapped to a chair that was similar to the one in my basement, bound and gagged. Every minute or so their bodies would convulsive, like someone was electrocuting them. Tears and sweat running down their faces as blood fell in gentle streams from the corner of their mouths.

 

I bolted to the school, before the video ended leaving the note and video playing in my house.

 

**I should have stopped it.**

 

_My Darling,_

 

_I forgive you for what you have done, because now I understand. You my clever little minx have given my the best courtship that I could have ever asked for. Not only that but you have won over the support of my beloved sister, no easy task I assure you._

 

_However it is time that our game must come to an end. I know that you care for these two students so, I am being generous enough to give them back to you nearly free of charge. All you need to do is come to the school and meet me in the storage room after you read this note._

 

_You might want to hurry I am anxiously awaiting your arrival._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Your One True Love_

 


End file.
